destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe
Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe is a character who appears as an antagonist in Destroy All Humans! 2. He is the leader of Majestic Command, Sixteenth Sector, also known as MI6. Overview Ponsonby wears a sky blue pinstriped suit that has a frilled hemline, a cravat, and leather brown shoes. His frilly cravat and hemline earn him the nickname "Teabag." He wears leather brown shoes and carries a black umbrella with a machine gun launcher at its tip. He's a very polite individual, keeping his cool, even when facing a very impatient Crypto. Sometimes it even seems like he's quite jovial, at least when he has the upper hand. Nevertheless, he's also arrogant towards his opponents, as shown when he faced Crypto in battle. He also holds some interest in the arts. He was in love with Silhouette, and their relationship beyond this is unknown. It seems that Ponsonby is bisexual as reading his mind shows he's loved a number of men and apparently finds the Queen and Prince Philip to be quite attractive. History﻿ ﻿Ponsonby was the leader of MI6 under the Queen of England in Albion during the 60's. He and his men are doing what they can to deal with the KGB, who have recently set up a base in Albion, until Cryptosporidium arrives in Albion and deals with them himself. After Crypto kills Ivan Oranchov in the underground tunnel system below Hyde Park, Ponsonby shows up and helps Crypto dispatch the remaining KGB Agents and exit the tunnels. Ponsonby explains the situation to Crypto and then leaves to meet up with his men in order to get the tunnel systems back in order and under their control. Later, Ponsonby betrays Crypto and reveals the British Majestic to him as part of his plan to destroy the Furons on Earth and avenge Silhouette. After Ponsonby drugs him with a purple powder that knocks him out, Crypto is taken to an interrogation center in the tunnel system so that Ponsonby can extract information from him, but ends up failing when the drugs he used on Crypto render him uncooperative. Natalya breaks Crypto out of the center. Crypto makes his way to Hyde Park where he meets up with Pox to have his weapons repaired just in time for Ponsonby and his armed forces to arrive. Ponsonby gives Crypto a chance to surrender. Crypto battles and defeats Ponsonby. With his last dying breaths, Ponsonby declares that Majestic is now utterly destroyed and implies that there are other aliens on Earth. Quotes *(Inner thoughts) "God, how I miss Silhouette. The curl of her hair, the creaminess of her skin, the curve of her gas mask." *(Inner thoughts) "My mind says her Majesty, but my body says Prince Philip!" *''"Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, at your service, and her Majesty's, although in her case, the service in secret. I'm with MI6, a foreign intelligence agency."'' *''"Just because I'm a civil servant doesn't mean I have to dress like one, eh"'' *''"I think you'll find we have some... mutual interests."'' *''"Lower life-forms, when will they ever learn?"'' *''"I expected I'd find you here. You're quite sporting, Crypto, and I do admire your spirit. But, at some point, one simply has to face the fact that the other man has won. Of course you couldn't know who you were up against, MI6, or perhaps I should say, Majestic Command: Sixteenth Sector. By the way, I have you surrounded. Take off now, and my surface-to-air launchers will destroy you, and your precious Saucer. The only way you'll leave here alive is in my custody. Come now, there's no need for any unpleasantness. It's undignified. It's beneath us. You've lost, fair and square. Now be a man and show a little sportsmanship. There's a good fellow."'' *''"You bastard, MI6 was all there was left. The last of the Majestic agencies, all the others, the French, the Mongolian station, the Argentinians, every one of them destroyed by... aliens."'' *''"You? (laughs) You cosmic egomaniac, you think this is all about you? (laughs and coughs) Oh, the irony, beaten by a solipsistic simpleton from space! You actually believe you are the only... (dies)"'' Trivia *Ponsonby's apperance and role as a British secret agent is based off John Steed from The Avengers. **In addition, concept art of Ponsonby shows him next to a woman wearing a mod dress, similar to Tara King, one of Steed's accomplices from the show. Gallery Ponsonby at Parliament.png|Ponsonby at Parliament. Ponsonby First Appears.png|Ponsonby's first appearance in the game. Ponsonby Has Crypto Surrounded.png|Ponsonby tells Crypto that he is outnumbered. Ponsonby Interrogating Crypto 138.png|Ponsonby interrogating Crypto in some secret room. Crypto bored.png|Crypto bored while Ponsonby dies. Ponsonby.jpg|Ponsonby (Concept Art) Appearances *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' Category:Majestic Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Major Enemies Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Males Category:Spy Category:Turncoats Category:Albion Characters